Five Night's at Party
by Slender Knight132
Summary: Icy Dragon had taken a case of the 'Missing Incident' of three children, she took the job as the security guard of 'Party Palace! But what she doesn't know is that the deeper she cracked the case was costing her life! The mystery started to grow dark as the secret starts to reveal! Rated T for safety!
1. Prologue

**What's up my fellow gamers! Slender Knight here, and welcome to a fan-made game that I will be out in the near future! Now, think of this as a prologue, this shows you the history and everything you'll need to know about my game once I get the game going! This is still a story and all so enjoy this gamers! See ya later~!**

 _ **NOTE!: I own the game idea and the real game once it's out and it's characters, the OC Icy does not belong to me it belongs to 'Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft'**_

 _~1976, March 15~_

 _-_ Breaking News, Three children had vanish on March 15, 1976-

"We have breaking news about three children gone missing, their last known location was 'Party Palace' a family restaurant for kids of all ages.." Says Reporter Jayne as the broadcast came on the air. "The police have no trace or lead of the three children that gone missing, many families have now been paranoid about this..." News Reporter Jason said.

-Police Station March 29, 1976-

"Please sir! You have to find my missing children!" a young women in her mid twenties, chocolate brown hair, emerald green eyes, fair skin, she wore a white shirt and grey pants, black shoes, begged the Police officer. "Miss Sanderson, the detectives are doing their best to find your children..." Police Officer Lockwood said to Muraine Sanderson who was crying tears. "It's been two weeks now and my children haven't been found! Please, they can't vanish just like that..!" Muraine said, tears were falling down her face as she said those words.

"I'LL find your children Miss Sanderson..." a young girl in her mid twenties said, she had pale skin, chocolate brown shoulder-length hair, icy aquamarine eyes, she wore a police uniform. Muraine burst into tears and hug the officer, "Oh thank you! Bless you, here take this photo... Please bring them back..." Miss Sanderson said as she left the station. "Miss Dragon..? Are you sure, you'll be able to take the case...?" Officer Lockwood ask the officer, she nodded with a smile. "I'll be able to take it sir!" said the officer who was Icy Dragon.

-November 6, 1996-

Icy groan as she heard the alarm clock beeping 11:50, she had to get up for her job at 'Party Palace'. It has been twenty years since the 'Missing Incident' and she knew that she can't give up on finding the children. As she got out of bed, she walked over to her drawer and while she change, she glance at the photo when Miss Sanderson gave her to find her children twenty years ago.

On the picture were three children, one was seem to be older than the others, she had dirty blonde hair, silver grey eyes, fair skin, a scar on her left eye, wore a purple shirt and black skirt, red shoes. The other was younger but older than the third child, he had dark red hair, golden eyes, fair skin, wore a red polo, black pants, grey shoes. The last one was younger than the other two, she had dark violet hair with the ends dark pink, she had purple eyes, fair skin, pink shirt with a red cat, purple skirt, red shoes.

"I promise Miss Sanderson, I'll find your children if it's the last thing I do..." Icy said as she headed out.

 **PROLOGUE DONE! Enjoy this story as much as you can, OC Icy belongs to herself! I only own the story idea, game plot, and game characters. Peace out gamers!**

 **Stay Tune~ Slender Knight132**


	2. Night 1-Strange Awakening

**Night 1-Strange Awakening**

 _ **NOTE!: I own only the story and game idea as well as the characters, Icy belongs to herself!**_

*~Icy P.O.V~*

As I exit out of my car, I sigh as I glance at the place. The sign was festively bright saying...

'Party Palace!'

"Where magical fun comes to life in a party!"

A weird saying but I'm not complaining, it was actually a fun place for children, there were three animatronic two rabbits and one fox. I enter the building and glance at the bots. The dark golden rabbit in the middle was the lead singer 'Spring Trapper', she had a black bow on the back of her neck, grayish-purple eyes, for some reason her left ear was half torn probably from the kids or something. The one on the left was a fox name 'Captain the Pirate Fox' who was on drums he was smaller than Trapper but bigger than the other rabbit, it had dark red fur with black on it's underbelly, it's fox ears, and it's paws, it has a grey eye patch also a grey pants, it has dark yellow eyes, it hook was on his right hand. The right one was a rabbit name 'Cuddlezilla the Bunny' who was the guitarist in the group she seems smaller than Captain and Trapper, she has dark lavender fur with cotton candy pink on her ears, and underbelly, she has pink eyes with pink blush and eyeliner.

I smile at the three soon headed to the office it had a desk with a tablet and a fan, I enter in the one door it had. It also had a window which had a button at the bottom, I sat in the leather chair and checked the tablet. There were twelve CAMS around the place and one of them showed the stage where the three are, I almost jumped when the phone ringed. I answered the phone and the voice machine answered...

 _"You have ONE new message..." It said..._

I answered the voice message and it respond...

 _"Hello..? Oh, well you must be the new security guard they hired..."_

"That's me.."

 _"Great! They finally hired someone qualified enough to get it..."_

"Finally..?"

 _"Yeah, they're were other night guards before you excluding me of course..."_

I rolled my eyes, "Right..."

 _"Hey...Anyways, welcome to your first shift...They say I have to help you through this since your new and all..."_

"A girl can't handle it..? Please, I'll be able to this with my eyes close..."

 _"Heh, that's a challenge...Alright, no fooling around that place. Now, just to give you the heads up you may know about the animatronics who entertain the kids and all..."_

"Yeah, what about them..?" I ask with a bit concern as I stack my feet on the desk, soon checking the monitor.

 _"Well, they are in some kind in roaming mode that they say that their systems may be malfunction if they don't move for a certain amount of time..."_

My eyes widen as he said that, I almost fall off my chair when he did actually. "They're in a what?!" I ask soon seeing that Cuddlezilla isn't on stage!

 _"Yeah...A roaming mode that let's them move around at the night only..."_

I began to panic to search for the lavender rabbit but with no success, "Where is she?!"

 _"Now, that lavender rabbit...What was her name 'Cuddlezilla'..? She may be cute in daylight but isn't so kid-friendly at night... Like in her name ' Monster of Cuteness'"_

"Ha, that's a joke it has to be.." I finally found her in one of the party room but gasp in fright as she wasn't her usual appearance. Like the phone guy said, she wasn't kid-friendly after daylight hours. Her suit was torn and a darker violet color, it was it seems like blood on it's fur, her right ear reveal her endoskeleton as well her bottom left leg, her underbelly was torn horribly and reveal her endoskeleton, she had sharp teeth and claws as well, her eyes weren't their usual pink but bloody red. "Oh my Celestia... He wasn't kidding..." I said in total horror as the rabbit it was once were stared at the CAM creepily.

 _"Now she does look threatening, you might want to make sure that window is close... She goes through there by breaking it... That's all I got so, take care now..." it soon end with a click._

"Sat what now?!" I soon saw her in a CAM where the window was and she was about to break it but I close the window and it was heard with a _Clank!_ and soon I open it again. I sigh in relief and was glad that she was back at the stage with her guitar but in her cute appearance again. It rang 6 AM, I just sigh in exhaustion and relief mostly. I soon exit out of 'Party Palace' and drove home in complete silence, my thoughts were on that rabbit... _"She looked mighty scary as heck... H-How is that even p-possible...?!" I thought but decided to sleep on it._

As I drifted to sleep, my dream was a nightmare and reveal that nightmare rabbit 'Cuddlezilla' she was giggling and glowed a black color and was formed into a young girl who was four, her bangs were covering her eyes, her throat reveal bloody red, as if something cut it. Her arms were bleeding as well, she soon looked up with bloody tears coming from her eyes with a sad-look in them... She mumbled out a few words...

 _"Help us..."_

 **Night 1-Strange Awakening**

 **What does the ghost girl mean..? What does this connect..? _To be continue; Night 2-A Bloody Tail_**


	3. Night 2-A Bloody Tail

**Night 2-A Bloody Tail**

 _ **NOTE!: Only owns the game plot, characters, and story idea and Icy belongs to herself**_

 _*~Icy P.O.V~*_

I tossed and turn in bed multiple times because of the same nightmare haunting me, soon fell out of bed as my alarm clock went off. I groan in exhaustion and a bit pain as I turned off my clock, "Another night..." I said as I got ready for work, this night was probably starting to get worse. Soon, I headed down to my car and drove to 'Party Palace' and hesitantly got out of the car. This place was kid-friendly at day but at night is a total nightmare, and reluctantly walk in and seeing the bots again is getting strange for some reason. I ignored it and headed to my office, soon took the monitor and seeing that everything's in place I just sigh as the night rolled by. Soon the peaceful silence broke when the phone ringed again, I answered and here comes the message...

 _"You have ONE new message..." It ranged soon it was heard with a long beep..._

 _"Well, see you seem to be just doing just fine after all...!"_

I almost got killed last night if you call that fine, "Y-Yeah, I guess..."

 _"Then you'll get used to the routine...Now, I was suppose to tell you last night that you have a limited amount of power..."_

"That's good to know..."

 _"You better use it wisely and make sure you keep a check on the pirate guy... 'Captain' I think was the name.."_

I nearly fall out of my chair as the phone guy mention Captain, I check the monitor and the fox wasn't on stage! I started panting as I desperately search for him, I found him in the back stage staring at the CAM. His fur was pitch black, his right ear was revealing his endoskeleton also his chest left arm and lower part of right leg, his eyes were bloody red eyes, his teeth sharpen as well as his claws and hook, blood stained his fur as well especially his teeth. I was shock of seeing the bots like this in some kind of nightmare look, the CAM went static and he was right at the CAM and I fell out of my chair.

 _"Remember, he will rush down the hallway that leads to your door...So keep that close when he does... Have a good night and talk to you tomorrow.." Soon it end with a click..._

"He will what?!" I said almost yelling, soon checking the monitor and made me gasp in fright when he was running on all fours to my door. I close the door just in time before he made it to my door, there was no sound outside but then a dark chuckle was heard and the fear ran down my spine.

I glance at my clock and it was 3 AM, the shift wasn't over and it was going to be harder once the night ends and on to the next. I checked the monitor after opening the door and saw that Cuddlezilla is gone, "Oh my Celestia, no,no,no,no!" I search for her and found her in one of the party rooms in her nightmare form. "Two!? I have to watch these bots to make sure they don't get me...!" I soon panted as Cuddlezilla suddenly disappear after the CAM static, this isn't going to be easy to pass the night.

But she isn't getting near the office and she just keep staring at me with those cold bloody red lifeless eyes, soon I heard something clawing at the wall outside my door. "Oh no!" I exclaim as I notice what was going on, Cuddlezilla is only a distraction and it's the fox I have to worried about! Captain rushed down on all fours again to my door but I close it before he got in, I was started to sweat after all this chaos! I hesitantly checked the camera and scream in fear of what was on the screen, it was a shadow creature and it had this smile on it's face staring at me in the CAM, soon a sound of breaking glass was heard and notice that the window was shattered!

Soon, I notice it wasn't Cuddlezilla but Captain in my office, he must have broke the window and got in the office. He stare at me with those eyes all ghostly-like, and soon lunged at me. I snapped out of my fear and stepped aside and he fell on all four. The light flicker crazy as he got closer to me, soon I rushed out from the door and had to get away from it. But Cuddlezilla was in one of the party room and tried to grab me but I dodge it and ran as far as I can, I was loosing breath every second but kept going.

 _"I can't go back to the office...Captain might be waiting for me, and the party rooms are easy for Cuddlezilla to find me..." I thought desperately for a way to hide from them._

I kept running but my vision was beginning to blur and I could feel my heart to beat against my chest hard, I can't keep going but if I stop they might get me. Soon, I stop and fell to my knees trying to catch my breath but my heart ached horribly from all that pumping, but there was another sound that rang into my ears. I glanced at my watch and notice that it 6 AM, I gasp a sigh in relief and soon headed out of 'Party Palace' but I saw that Captain and Cuddlezilla were in their spots in their usual form.

I just rush to my car and drove home in silence, " _What's going on here...? Why is this happening to me..? Unless those last night guards were in it except for the phone guy..." thoughts raced in my head as I think of it._

Soon, I went inside of my home and took a long shower and headed to bed. I was completely knocked out when my head hit the pillow...

The nightmare was different than last night, it reveal the nightmare Captain staring at me with those cold bloody red eyes. Soon a black mist surrounded him and evaporated as it reveal a young 5 year old boy, he had pale ghostly white skin and his hair was covering his eyes, his throat and wrist were bleeding blood, he looked up at me with a sad-look in his eyes as bloody tears started to spill. He mumbled out a few words...

 _"Cold and Alone...Blood everywhere..."_

 **Night 2-A Bloody Tail**

 **Is there a connection from the animatronics to the missing children..? What are they saying..? _To be continue; Night 3-Dark Soul...Cold Heart_**


	4. Night 3-Dark Soul and Cold Hearted

**Night 3-Dark Soul and Cold Hearted**

 _ **NOTE!: Only own story idea, game plot, and game characters, Icy belongs to herself**_

*~Icy P.O.V~*

I barely had any sleep last night and whenever I do the nightmares return, it was some reason a clue of this mystery. I just had to connect the dots and maybe I can get an answer, but it isn't going to be easy with the nightmare animatronics hunting me down. I soon was ready to get to work and headed down to my car, driving to work where I can really stated the clues into place. _"First, the young girl said...'Help us...'. Next the young boy said 'Cold and Alone...Blood Everywhere...'. There has to be a certain connection..." I thought of the nightmares and soon arrived at Party Palace._

I sigh as I enter the building and took a quick glance at the bots, they just stood there looking cheerful and all. But under that kind smile was something strange and creepy, I shook it out and headed to the office. I noticed that they must have fix the window, I remember the night before that I was almost killed by that fox. I soon sat down and picked up the monitor and saw that the bots were in place and soon the phone ranged for the message, I answered it and it soon let out the message.

 _"You have ONE new message..." It said before the long beeped came..._

 _"So, rough night last night...?"_

"I almost died by those animatronics! You think that was rough!?"

 _"Wow, I didn't realized they gotten into you...Well, you shouldn't worried about Captain or Cuddlezilla..."_

I sighed in relief as I heard those words but I knew there will be something else...

 _"But there is the lead singer...'Trapper', was I think was the name..."_

I felt a sudden chill ran down my spine as I saw she wasn't there, "Oh no, what about her..?"

 _"She was personally my favorite one, whenever I'm around her she's seems to be familiar to me for some reason..."_

"I see..." I said and thought of those words and it hit me for some reason, soon I searched through the cabinets. They had files of all previous night guards before me, and that phone guy was a night guard as well. Soon I asked him a question that cause an awkward silence, "W-When did y-you take the j-job..?"

 _"... W-Why do you a-a-ask..?"_

"I'm just curious..."

 _"I took the job a few years ago before you... July 17, 1992 was the date..."_

"Perfect!"

 _"Um, okay then...Just so you know Trapper can be a bit weird around the night guards for some reason...But can be a bit strange when she stalks you..."_

"Good to know..." I soon pulled out the files of the security guard who worked here at July 17, 1992 and it seems to be him. I opened it and found lots of info on him, it had a pic and information about him as well.

 _"Well, have a good night and good luck to you as well..." It soon end with a click._

I continue to read the files about the phone guy, he had dark red hair, grey eyes, fair skin, and seems to be wearing the security uniform, what the files says his name is 'Mark...' what shock me was that his last name was...

"He's Mr. Sanderson! The three missing children father! There is a connection for sure, he survive his shifts than the other night guards, the kids in my nightmares..." But I was interrupted when the bot was in my office. I screamed in fear as it was Trapper, she has black fur, bloody red eyes, her scar is going bloody black (dripping blood), sharp teeth and claws, her endoskeleton shows; Right Arm- elbow to wrist area, Left Arm- shoulder to elbow area and hand, Right Leg- upper leg to knee and feet area, Left Leg- knee to ankle area, her chest has a big hole, and her right ear is half torn.

She seems to be the most tattered one than the other two, she just smiled and bared her sharp teeth stained in blood. She soon lunged at me but I was able to duck under the table and rushed out of the office, then Captain was waiting for me but I dodge him as he slashed his claws at me. He kinda torn my shirt but no damage to me and I kept running to one of the Party Room unknowing the sudden danger behind me.

Soon Cuddlezilla grabbed me from behind and was nearly choking me, I was loosing breath and my vision started to blur. I soon kicked Cuddlezilla leg and she scream a deafening one and let go. I rushed out of the Party Room and tried to find a place to hide and the only place I can think of is the backstage but with no other choice rushed there, I panted hard and felt my heart pounding against my chest hard.

I felt something like a liquid dripping down my back and shirt, my hands went to my neck and realize that it was bleeding. Cuddlezilla must have clawed me when choking me, this was getting worse every night. But I can't give up now, I was about to leave when something knocked me out. I fell to the floor and whimpered slightly feeling the pain from my head, my vision blurred and saw a figure staring down at me. The figure giggled as it smiled widely before leaving the backstage and leaving me in there by locking it, I tried to get up but pain ran through me. The blood dripped down and the pain in my head.

 _"I won't be able to make it..." I thought sadly, my eyes went shut as I drifted off._

The dream was different again, the nightmare Trapper stared at me with lifeless eyes. The black mist covered her and evaporated revealing a young 6 year old girl, her chest was bleeding horribly and her throat as well. She looked at me with those sad eyes, bloody tears fell down and mumbled out...

 _"Family...Blood...Kill..."_

I snap awake and saw that I wasn't at the backstage anymore but in my car, I glanced around and was still parked at 'Party Palace'. I soon noticed that that something soft wrapped around my throat, and I touch it and it was bandaged the wound. I glanced at my clock and it was 6 AM, I soon drove home in complete silence.

 **Night 3-Dark Soul and Cold Hearted**


	5. Night 4-A Living Nightmare

**Night 4-A Living Nightmare**

 _ **NOTE!: Own only game plot, characters, and story idea, Icy belongs to herself (Check her out! She's amazing writer and friend! Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft)**_

*~Icy P.O.V~*

Thoughts were racing through my head as I laid in bed thinking of everything, " _Who knocked me out last night..? Those kids words are a connection, especially the animatronics..." I thought but then my eyes widen in realization as I sat up. "The kids...The animatronics...The nightmares...It make sense! Someone killed them and stuff them in the suit, that what happens to those children!" It all make sense now. I wanted to get up but since last night, I'm tuckered out from everything that happen._

It's 4:15 PM maybe a few more hours of sleep and then I'll be able to get to work, I laid back down and snuggled in my bed. I close my eyes as I drifted off to sleep, everything was now dark as time passed.

-A Few Hours Later-

My alarmed clock beeped loudly as I stirred awake, soon turning it off and getting ready for work. I walked to my car and drove to Party Palace, everything was coming into place now. I walked to the office and gotten ready for my shift, as usual the phone ranged with the message...

 _"You have TWO new message..."_

"Two..? That's something..."

 _In the phone call it sounded like panting and sound of pounding against the door, "Alright, the fourth shift and your doing jut fine..."_

"W-What's going on..?"

 _"T-This is just a record message so yeah..." *screeches were heard in the background*_

"What's happening..?!"

 _He didn't reply after that, but what sounds like a crazed laughter in the background. Soon, something answered but it wasn't Mark..."Get ready for a scream night guard..." it sounded demonic and deep, soon was heard with a long beep and click._

I was a bit taken back from that strange phone call but then the message machine replied with the other message...

 _There was a sound of giggling in the background, "Your not going to find out the crime detective... Your going to be part of the family forever..." it said and soon was heard with a crazed laughter. "Get ready for the party of your life..." it ended with a laughter and soon click._

I was soon a bit freaked out of all that, and then the scrapping was heard against the wall outside my door. I checked the monitor and saw that all of them have disappear, I started to panic and saw Cap outside my door. I closed it but almost scream when Cuddle was prepared to break it, I shut the window and it was heard with a bang!

I started welling tears in my eyes as they kept pounding against the door and window, I noticed that they're wasting my power and it was at 35% power left! But then for some reason they stopped and there was no sound, I hesitantly checked the monitor and saw Captain and Cuddlezilla back at stage but in their nightmare form. But the screen static and reveal a dark creature baring it's bloody stained teeth, I screamed and dropped the monitor but the sound of glass breaking interrupted me.

I saw that Cuddlezilla had broken it and was in my office getting up from the floor, I soon rush to the door but was blocked by Captain. I screamed and backed away into the far corner and saw that Cuddlezilla came close to me, I soon kicked her leg making her fall and rushed toward the door when Captain wasn't there for some reason. I ran down the hall and tried to run from them as fast as I can, but then something grabbed me from behind and saw was Captain!

I struggle against his grip but he just tighten it, then said something to me. "Lights out lass..." He said and with that knocked me out cold...

* * *

...

I could barely feel myself, and opened my eyes slightly seeing that I was being dragged off to somewhere. There were shining green and red lights shining down my face, it almost blinding me but I was able to get use to it. I tried to move but my body felt numb for some reason and that I could only move just slightly, then there were voices close for me to hear. "AwwWwwW...ShE's moVinG..." a static-like voice was heard, it sounded female and it was so young too.

"QuiET tHe voIcE laSS...We HAvE To Get HER tO tHe baCksTaGE..." Another was a male in some kind of accent but my head ached and wasn't to think straight. I close my eyes again as I felt myself drifted back to another black out, it was nothing at first then felt something or someone picking me up and laid me down on what it feels like a table.

...

* * *

Then I felt myself feeling my body again, I moved my leg but notice it was held down the slightest. I open my eyes and notice that chains wrapped around my ankle and wrist holding me down, I struggle against them but that cause a pain in them and soon gave up after a few tries. Soon something was herd and footsteps as well, I gasp as I saw Captain and Cuddlezilla coming over to me from the shadows in the dark room. Only the light was the one shining down at me, "W-W-W-W-Why a-are y-y-y-you d-doing t-t-t-this...?" I stutter out as tears welled up in my drowsy eyes.

"DOn't CrY...We HatE seEiNg peOplE iN sADnEss..." Cuddle voice said in a static but still had a cheery tone in it. I still struggle but whimper as pain ran through me horribly, "I woUlDN't RecOMmeNd doIng THAT LaSs..." Captain said as he held both my wrist down. "YoU'll Be PArT OF thE FaMIlY sOon..." Cuddlezilla said with a giggle as she held both my legs down.

"P-P-P-P-P-P-Please d-d-don't..." I kept struggling but their grip tighten then I heard another laughter deep in the dark room, "Oh but you don't have a choice now..." Trapper said as I saw her next to Cuddlezilla, she seems to talk normal instead of the static. "We've waited for another one to join the family dear..." she said before returning into the darkness. Then return a few minutes later as she dragged something behind her, I was able to take a glimpse of it and it made me struggle more as tears start falling.

Trapper dragged in a white animatronic dragon with icy blue on it's wings and tail as well as it's hands and feet, "We've save this especially for you my dear..." Trapper said to me softly but I kept struggling till Cap and Cuddle to tighten the grip and held me down tight. Soon she walked over to me with the animatronic mask in her hand, "You'll soon be part of the family...Forever..." She said softly in my ear before going to work.

I was struggling more but to no avail, soon I screamed in fear as more tears fall. "N-N-No! P-P-P-P-Please no!" I screamed and struggle more but the two other nightmares held me down more. Soon Trapper, placed the dragon mask over my face and all I saw was darkness after that, soon what after a few minutes but felt like hours I regain my sight again.

I tried to move but scream in pain as I saw I was in the animatronic suit, tears started to fall more as I saw Trapper in front of me. She smiled at me baring her sharp teeth...

 _"Welcome to the family dear..."_

 **Night 4-A Living Nightmare**

 **Is this the end..? Is all lost...? _To be continue; Night 5-Darker Secret_**


	6. Night 5-Darker Secret

**Night 5-Darker Secrets**

 _ **NOTE!: I own only game plot, characters, and story idea, Icy belongs to herself! And the song 'The Show Must Go On' belongs to Mandopony! (Check her out people! 'Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft')**_

*~Icy P.O.V~*

Something was off... I was in another black out and the next thing I knew I was in the backstage. I looked at myself a bit confuse at first but my head ached horribly, _"This is familiar...Why can't I remember a single thing...?" I thought as I got up from the corner I was in._ The backroom was filled with boxes, parts, and tools as well, I felt myself like I was here before but for some reason I can't remember what.

My tail twitch slightly making it creaked while it did and soon I found a door and opened it slightly peeking out as I did, there was a bright light and three other bots on a stage it seems like it.

I looked around and what the place seems to be was a building for parties or whatever, there were streamers, balloons, and a large banner saying 'Party Palace'. _"Why is that name so familiar..?" I thought as I kept gazing around the view seeing table with decorated cloth on it as well, there were kids and adults as well._ I smiled at the scene of them having fun and being happy from this festivities, soon I noticed something as the curtains began to close.

There was this figure a women it looks like, she was around in her mid twenties, dark chocolate brown hair, emerald green eyes, fair skin, she was wearing what seems to be a security suit. Soon everything was coming back to me, _"Miss Sanderson..?!" I thought in almost complete shock and tried to call out to her but no sound came out._

I can't speak, but then I saw her grabbing each of the animatronics one-by-one and preparing them for some reason. She pulled them back to the backstage and set them in some kind of sitting position against the wall, this was getting more suspicious.

Soon she left and after awhile now she came back with three children following behind her, I was able to recognize them easily and almost gasp in horror when they were the missing children! _"What is she going to do to them...?" I thought as she gestures the kids to go the backstage with her, I tried warning the kids but they just ran past me like I don't exist._

I can't interact with them because this was the day they disappear, I want to help them but I can do nothing but watch in complete horror as Mrs. Sanderson brought out her knife and seeing the kids cower in fear as they walked against the far corner.

Tears welled up my eyes seeing the kids in fear of this crazed psychopathic women ready to kill them, Muraine went for the youngest one and stab her in the throat. The young girl struggle in complete fear and pain as the knife went into her arms as well, "Kia!" the young boy yelled out who was trying to rush over to the young girl assuming Kia but was pulled back by the oldest one.

"Kyle don't!" the oldest yelled to Kyle as he struggle but soon was yanked from her as Kyle was taken by Muraine who stabbed his throat as well and cut him on his face as well, "K-K-Kadenza!" Kyle yelled out in fear and pain as well, he soon was thrown aside to the wall and whimpered as the blood kept spilling. "Kyle! Kia!" Kadenza yelled out to her younger siblings but soon was stabbed in her chest, she sputter out blood as the knife went to her throat, tears fall down as I see the tragic scene.

Muraine soon grabbed each child and stuffed them in the suit, Kadenza was in Trapper, Kyle was in Captain, Kia was in Cuddlezilla. The animatronics twitch slightly as the blood seeped through the fur and gears, Muraine soon smiled widely and gotten rid of the knife and took off her bloody stain uniform and under it was a white shirt, black pants, and grey shoes. She soon got rid of it as well and headed out of the backstage, _"She killed her own children...That's why they've been after night guards because they only remember her wearing the uniform and assumed she was a security guard..." It all makes sense now._

* * *

Soon the scene around me faded and I woke up and noticed that I was back into the dark room again in my human form again and with the others there in their original form, they were staring at me with those lifeless eyes. "L-L-L-Look, I-I know your i-in pain b-b-but I can h-help you..." I stutter out the words to them. They looked at each other and looked back to me with sad and disappointment in their eyes.

"We killed the security guards every time..." Cuddlezilla said as she continue, "But we still feel pain...". I opened my mouth to speak but Captain spoke up, "We don't understand...We want revenge..." he said and soon Trapper spoke out. "On the guard who killed us on that tragic day, we want what was right for us to rest in peace..." she said with sadness in her voice.

"I-I-I-I can h-help...I-I'm on t-the case a-about the m-missing children...And your a-a-all dead b-but in animatronic bodies..." I stutter the words out again, they nodded their heads. "We may be animatronics but we take our anger out on all night guards..." Trapper said in a threatening voice, "Either it is our killer or not lass..." Captain said afterwards, "We just feel happy when we're not alone to die at that place..." Cuddlezilla said as she giggled.

"S-So you just kill night guards and it makes you feel happy...?!" I said in a stern voice as possible, "It does lass, we're not the only one to die in that rotten place!" Captain barked. "It makes us feel more comfortable that they joined the family with us..." Trapper said as she hummed a song...

There was a full moon in the sky

We met a brand new robot friend

At first she was a little shy

She would not play pretend

She sang just fine and played in time, but did not look the part

So we lovingly decided to give her a brand new start

 _'Captain sings on..'_

NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO

IT'S NEVER UP TO ME OR YOU

WE SMILE NOW AND SING A CHEER

THE SHOW MUST GO ON

THE SHOW MUST GO ON

NEVER FEAR, THE SHOW WILL GO ON

 _'Cuddlezilla sings on..'_

We removed her squishy casing

To keep her circuits save and sound

And ended up replacing it

With scraps that we had found

But what a shame (A crying shame)

Our friend was in a world of pain

Oh, we tried to fix her up

But it was all in vain

 _'Captain sings on..'_

NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO

IT'S NEVER UP TO ME OR YOU

WE SMILE NOW AND SING A CHEER

THE SHOW MUST GO ON

THE SHOW MUST GO ON

NEVER FEAR, THE SHOW WILL GO ON

 _'Cuddlezilla started to sing on..'_

We just don't know what went wrong

We tried to get along

But our new robot friend's power faded

We did our best to fix our guest

We hated to see her so distrest

We said farewell and had her terminated

 _'All three as they walked closer to me..'_

Every toy eventually breaks

Every battery fades and drains

Even the tiniest little mistakes

Can leave behind the messiest stains

We know that we'll be alright

Though he didn't Survive The Night

Through the pain and through the tears

The show goes on for years and years

 _'Trapper singed on...'_

NO MATTER WHAT WE SAY OR DO

IT'S NEVER UP TO ME OR YOU

WE SMILE NOW AND SING A CHEER

THE SHOW MUST GO ON

THE SHOW MUST GO ON

NEVER FEAR, THE SHOW WILL GO ON

They soon formed nightmare and Captain and Cuddlezilla grabbed me and held me tight, "Get ready to scream night guard..." Trapper said threateningly and held up her claws.

* * *

...

I sat up in bed panting heavily at the nightmare I had, tears started to fall as I raise my knees to my chest. "I'm not giving up...I'll help those children rest in peace..." I said with DETERMINATION.

 **Night 5-Darker Secret**

 _ **To be continue; Night 6-Peace At Last**_


	7. Finale: Peace at Last

**Welcome back for another chapter and preview of my game 'Five Night's at Party', it was really awesome you guys for your support and reviews. They are so touching! Enjoy~!**

 _ **NOTE!: I only own the game idea, story plot and idea, and also game characters, Icy belongs to herself!**_

*~Icy P.O.V~*

I have been putting everything in order, and soon once I find this killer the kids can finally rest in peace and will never be bother again. I just have to find out who did it though, I'll find out soon but maybe I can have a chance of interacting the children within the suits.

It's worth a try since they may have a seen the killer before getting killed. Soon arriving at 'Party Palace' and parking my car and entering the place, the animatronics were still on stage in their usual form.

I walked into the Office and prepared for another night at Party's, there where it was peaceful the phone ranged and with that it answered...

 _"You have ONE new message..."_

"One message, huh...?" I asked myself as I stacked my feet on the table.

 _At first it was heard with a click but then there was giggling, "Why hello darling... I couldn't help but notice that your so close into cracking into the case..." the figure was a women..._

"W-W-Wait! How did you-" I was about to ask but was interrupted.

 _"Now, now darling...I don't want to spoiled it for your investigation, I know dearly you'll find them but since you already know...I'm afraid I can't allow you to spill it to the Police!"_

Footstep were near at my door, and notice that they're moving and that Cap was about to rushed down the hall and Cuddle about to break the window again. I close both of them before they got in..."Who are you?!" I yelled harshly at the machine..

 _It only replied with a giggle till it spoke again the figure, "Why should I tell you..? And besides, you won't survive the night there anymore... They'll take care of you..." it said before cackling maniacally and soon end with a click._

"NO! Dammit!" I yelled till I notice that my power were draining fast, I knew once the powers off it will open the window and doors again and they can take that advantage! I had to think fast but my thoughts were interrupted when something knocked me down to the ground, my vision blurred as I looked up to see a figure but looked like the women in my vision.

I tried to get up but was hit again and made me fall again harder, "I won't let you ruined my fun! You will join them when I'm through with you!" it said harshly as sje hit me harder and kicked me to the far wall of the Office.

I stumbled to my feet and noticed that she was rushing towards me but luckily I was prepared and grabbed her collar of the shirt and punched her chest hard and kicked her legs making her fall in pain, she growled and use a crowbar and hit my legs making me scream in pain and fell backwards toward the desk.

I groaned as the pain continue to flow through my body, she walked toward me with knife in her hand "I won't let you ruin my fun! You'll be a part of them soon darling..." she said as she punched my guts and threw me to the wall. I spit out blood and tried to scramble to my feet but the pain in my legs became hard for me to stand. The figure hit me hard with the handle of the knife and made me fall down again, I spit out more blood and noticed that the wounds were now starting to bleed.

"Enjoy the after-life darling..." the figure said but then was tosses to the wall by Captain in his nightmare form, Cuddle grabbed me and help me out of the Office and into one of the party room.

"Y-You guys a-a-are helping me!" I exclaim and Cuddle nodded as she tended to my wounds, but screamed a bit when Captain was thrown out of the Office deactivating in the process.

Cuddle growled and bared her teeth as the figure walked out of the Office, she signaled me to get out and with every strength I had left and ran out while Cuddle attacked the stranger.

I made it to the main party room and there stood Trapper who was prepared to fight as well in her nightmare form, soon a maniacal laugh was heard down the hall and footstep were heard. I ran to the stage and grabbed a crowbar near the backstage door.

"You can't run forever darling..." the figure said as she walked into the Main Party Room, "You killed poor innocent children! What kind of a mother would do such a thing!" I yelled at her knowing who she was due to remembering the vision.

Muraine just laughed insanely "I have my reasons and now they will be scrapped, and you will joined them once I'm done with you!" she said but was tackled by Trapper, she kicked her off and swiped her knife at Trapper and sliced her chest in which oil leaking out. Muraine soon kicked Trapper hard causing her endoskeleton to break in several pieces and Trapper screeched in pain and was kicked to the wall deactivating her.

"Get away from me right now psycho!" I yelled at Muraine but she just smiled widely and laughed more insanely, "Ain't easy darling...You'll be part of them once I end you!" she yelled at me back.

Soon Muraine charged towards me but I smack her on the side with the crowbar and made her fall on one knee giving me a chance to kick her far, she screamed as she hit the wall hard causing it to crack.

And was about to pack a punch but then my body felt weak and falling on both knees, "I lost too much blood!" I shouted as I tried to get back up but was hit hard in the back by Muraine. "Say goodbye darling.." She whispered in my ear before aiming her knife at my neck as she pinned me down, but before I can black out there was a shrill scream till it died out quickly afterward. But before I can see, I blacked out...

...

*A Few Weeks Later*

"Breaking news, the mystery of the missing children has been solved by Police detective 'Icy Dragon'...The killer was the young children mother who was found dead in the Pizzeria just a few hours before opening to the public..." Reporter Korea said. "Detective Icy Dragon was found badly wounded at the Pizzeria but was able to recover from the attack a few weeks ago...And now these children are now in peace at last after many disappearance of the night guards has been resolved..."Reporter Carter said but soon ended as the T'V has turned off.

Icy smiled as she looked down at the picture of the three young children smiling...

"Your now in peace young ones..."

 **The finale of 'Five Night's at Party'! Enjoy it and this was a special story to Ice who has been there for me when I'm in trouble or suffering in pain, Hey Ice! I'm rooting for ya! Check her out everyone! Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft is an awesome writer and fantastic friend! Peace Out Gamers~!**

 **Stay Tune~ Slender Knight132**


	8. I am Done

**Alright, it seems my old writing days are done... I deleted To Rise, We Fall just to simple things but it seems nobody gonna read my stories anyway that were updated last year... So, I'm done with these stories... I'm not deleting them but moving them to my Wattpad account... It'll be forgotten there, so yeah... I'm deciding to refresh my account with new stories I was thinking of doing since my old stories just aren't inspiring me anymore... So yeah... Peace Out...**


End file.
